


want you so bad

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clubbing, Complimenting, Cute, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I can't tag things, Keith is pretty, M/M, NSFW, Oops, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), drunk keith (voltron) is confident, have safe sex kids, they're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Basically. Keith and Lance are at a club and they're two dorks who are drunk and in love. Kinda. Maybe?





	want you so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first ever fanfic on here and it's kind of smut?? I don't even know how to describe this oops. Also. Oof, this is short but I got scared and wrote it really fast at like 11 pm on a school night so I'm posting it.

“Oh, c’mon,” Lance murmured, gently mouthing at the skin beneath Keith’s ear. “Won’t you be good for me, pretty boy?”

Keith whimpered softly, fingers curling tightly into the soft fabric of Lance’s shirt. All around them, the loud music of the club made the walls shake, but Keith could hardly pay attention to it. Not when Lance’s strong arm was wrapped so tightly around Keith’s waist or when he was kissing him so good-

It made Keith’s knees wobble when Lance’s mouth practically crushed his own in a heated, fervent kiss. He swallowed Keith’s needy whine as his hand on his waist slipped down to gently squeeze Keith’s butt. Keith’s skin was damp with sweat from being in the club, and Lance wasn’t helping it one bit as he pulled Keith’s hips flush against his own. “Jesus,” Lance groaned, dipping his head down to kiss Keith’s neck, making the other tip his head back so it smacked against the wall with a dull thud. “You’re so gorgeous, baby, so so pretty. Look at you, all pliant and loose for me.”

“Lance,” Keith whined, looping his arms around Lance’s neck, tugging him down into a bruising kiss. “I want you, baby. I want you bad.” The taste of vodka and cheap beer burned his tongue, both from his mouth, and Lance’s, but he could hardly care less.

“C’mon,” Lance finally said, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist and hauling him up again. “Imma take you home.”

“Want you in me,” Keith clarified, still tightly holding onto Lance’s shirt.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Lance promised, “You’ll get me soon enough.”


End file.
